A Fresh Start
by pinkharts
Summary: It's a brand new year and a brand new school! With new people and new faces, can Massie maintain her position of being alpha? Or will too much peer pressure bring Massie down? And what happens when Claire has some big news to spill? Read on to find out!


**Character Introductions**

**Massie Block-**After returning from a _very _interesting vacation, Massie is very excited for the new school year to start. This year, she and her friends would be incoming freshmen, and they would be attending Eastwood Academy, which was one of the top high schools in New York. Massie feels like she has matured a lot over the summer and she is ready for anything to happen. But, when school starts, Massie feels like Alicia is slowly not hanging out with her and her friends. Massie is wondering what's up, and what's causing Alicia to act all weird around she and her friends. But, that's not the only problem Massie has, there are many more problems that arise. So, will new mounting pressure make or break her? And if it breaks her, will Massie drop down the social ladder or will she be able to recover her social status at school?

**Kristen Gregory-** Never ever judging a camp before she actually goes there, Kristen is super happy when she come back home from Camp Heartland. She now actually has a boyfriend! Although her relationship is long distance, Kristen is sure that everything will work out just fine. But, as time goes on, Kristen begins to become unsure about her long distance relationship. Will everything work out in the end or will Kristen go back to being boyfriendless? And if Kristen does break up with her boyfriend, can she survive the sadness and pain that's going to come after breakup? After all, this is the first time that Kristen has been in a relationship.

**Alicia Rivera-**Returns with a perfect tan and an already perfect body. Alicia is spending the last few days of break shopping for new clothes and accessories. Her vacation in Mexico didn't turn out quite the way she wanted it to. But hey, life isn't always fair. Seeing that she is going to be a freshmen soon, Alicia debates on whether or not to try to form a new clique that would dominate over Massie's current clique. The last time she tried that, it didn't turn out so well. However, with all the debating and planning, will Massie find out about what Alicia is doing and throw her out of the clique immediately? Or will Alicia get lucky and escape from Massie's detection and possible form a brand new clique?

**Dylan Marvil-**Thinking that nothing is better than her vacation in the Caribbean Islands, Dylan Marvil is looking forward to the start of school. But, it gets even better for her when Dylan's mom asks Dylan to co-host with her on her TV show. At first, Dylan is really excited and can't wait to get started right away. However, once she starts, Dylan finds out that co-hosting with her mom isn't so fun. Plus, she is falling behind at school, because Dylan has too much work to do with her mom for the TV show. Dylan must make a drastic decision, before the situation becomes even worse. But, Dylan doesn't want to let her mom down, and she knows that if she told her mom that she didn't want to do it anymore, her mom would be so sad and crushed. Will Dylan have enough courage to tell her mom? Or will she let her grades suffer instead?

**Claire Lyons-**After leaving Adam in Italy to stay true to Josh, Claire sadly returns to home. But, in a matter of days, Claire forgets all about Adam and she is ready for school to start. She hasn't seen him for the whole summer. However, when Claire sees Josh hanging out and talking to a tall brunette girl on the first day of school, she immediately becomes suspicious. Is the mysterious tall brunette girl just Josh's friend, or is she something a little more than that? Does Claire have what it takes to confront and ask Josh about what's going on with him and the brunette girl? Or will she remain silent and have a very awkward relationship Josh, instead? And when Claire receives some life-altering news, how will she deal with it? Because it could potentially change her life forever...

**---**

With all these problems going on before and during high school, will the Clique be able to survive through their first year of high school? Or will the Clique break down and separate into different groups and become LBRs?

**---**

The Clique...The only thing harder than getting in, is staying in.

Return to Top


End file.
